Big bad Wolf
by Kindred01
Summary: Cures is a werewolf and found the smell of someone he likes Reid and Hotch later on
1. Chapter 1

The team has just caught a serial killer, who only killed on the three nights of the full moon, Morgan and a police officer were having a hard time trying to get the Unsub into a cell, and he was fighting them tooth and nail. Blood dripped down his chin and onto his black hoody Prentiss and JJ help Reid back into the station "Reid you should really go to the hospital to get that bite looked at." Said Prentiss as she watched the young genius sit down on a chair holding someone scarf to his shoulder

"Its fine, it's not that deep."

"I was meaning you might need your shots." She said, JJ walked over and pulled scarf way and looked at it,

"Emily can you get me the first aid kit." She asked wincing a bit

"God that man has to be hitting something; it took three of us to get into that cell…you alright pretty boy."

"Ye…AH." He cried out when JJ started to clean the bite. Reid took time to think about the man in the cell and how he trapped him in the corner of a room of the house he broken into.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reid made a yelp sound as his back hit the wall, his gun fell to the floor as he open his eyes to look up into a pair of bright unnatural amber eyes a low growl rumbled out of the Unsub's throat "Umm you smell wonderful." Came the hash voice, Reid didn't say anything as the man pinned him to the wall, pressing his whole body onto Reid's small frame, the young Doctor swallowed as the man brought his head down and sniffed his neck, his lips brushed pasted Spencer jugular and ghosted over his collar bone, 'Crunch' Reid's eyes widen and a scream was ripped out of his throat as the Unsub bite into his neck

"REID?" came the shouts from the other room as the man sucked on his blood only to be pulled off Reid with a flying forced onto the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day when the sun started to set the Team started to head to their hotel rooms, deciding to head home tomorrow, so the youngest of their team could rest up, he started to drop on his feet barely keeping himself awake, Reid started to drop off to sleep in the car as they pulled into the parking lot "Reid you alright?" asked Hotch, shaking him awake

"Umm yeah I just feel really tried that's all." They started to get out of the car, when Hotch's phone went off, he answered, and they all could see his body tense up

"We have to head back down to the police station it seem Cures has escapes."

"How?" Morgan asked

"He pretend to be dead, they went into look at him and he attacked and ran off."

"Great it was hard enough the first time to get him." Prentiss said

"I know, Reid I want you stay here okay, you look like you about to fall on your feet."

"But…"

"Reid."

"Fine." The young man sighed.

Reid walked away from them and head to the main door, while the others get back into the car. Reid got his key to his room and took the lift up to his floor, in the lift was a person leaning against the wall it a black hoody, Spencer was to tried to notice this man, so as the lift of the door's open he walked out quickly followed by the tall hooded man, once Reid got to the door and open it he was pushed in, he had fallen to the floor, he went for to pull his gun out to find it was in his attackers hands, "My little little pup how nice it is to see you again, I was most displeased when that big brut pull me off you." The man said pulling his hood down,

"C…Cures." Reid stuttered as the man closed and locked the door, he took Reid's gun and pulled it part leaving the pieces on the table with the lap top, pulling his hoody off and throwing it onto the chair,

"So shall we continue where we left off Spencer?" Cures eyes flashed amber thought his dust blond hair, Reid moved back until his back hit the wall

"S…Stay away from me." He said, the man smiled, Reid's whole body tighten at the sight of the man's fangs.

Cures laughed and walked over and pulled Reid up by his arms, and it was like a pop in Spencer's head, he gone from feeling dead on his feet to swooning in the Unsubs arms, another chuckle from Cures as he see Reid's eyes clouded over "It's brilliant isn't that bit of venom from my teeth, if I am near you, you feel nothing but the need to be touch by me and if you are away from me it's like you just need to sleep." He smiled and he kissed the young doctor

...


	2. Chapter 2

Cures kissed Spencer holding his face in place with his large hands, Reid whimpered trying to get his brain back from where it decide to go to, because this is not normal, "Come on my Pup let me hear you." Cures purred as he dips head to the young doctor's neck and started to nipped at it, making Spencer gasp, "Umm I know what would make this fun." He pulled Reid's tie out of his pocket and pushed him onto the bed, falling back onto the bed with a 'Muth'

"P…Please just leaves me alone." The young Doctor pleaded as he felt some of his brain come back, he felt the bed dip

"Oh no we can't have that, this wills last night I can do this, then I have to leave you for a while." He said as leaned down and tied Reid's hand up tight making him wince and suck in air, "Just give in, don't fight it the venom." He told him as he took Reid's mouth again and started kissing him hard, Reid gasped as he felt Cures's knee rub his privet area, he moaned and as his mouth open the wolf pushed his tongue in, to say the big bad wolf was not happy would be lie as the young doctor kissed back using his tongue to fight with him; at this point Reid had no control over his own body it was like he was trapped, he kissed back arching his body into the monsters body, his hands lay tied above his head.

Cures's hands moved down the thin body leaving in small bruised and cuts by his nails as he tore at the clothes, moans and whimpers come from Reid's lips, "That's it let me hear you." he said as he took the reminds of man's shirt off, he started nipping and kissing at the pale skin leaving bloody bite making Reid arch his back and cried out, Cures pulls the doctors trousers off in one quick motion taking his pants with it, soon the shoes and sock were gone to, the wolf looked down at his pray his head tied to the side as breathing hard and he had hardly done anything yet a growl came pass his lips as he pulled his clothes off button sprayed the room hitting everything, even hitting a few keys on Reid's open lap top.

He dove down and took Reid's half hard member into his mouth "GRAAAAH." Reid cried out arching his back as Cures took him all the way down into his throat, Reid screamed and cried out as he continued to suck on Spencer, it wasn't surprising that Reid came so soon,

"Ummm bitter." Cures smiled down at Reid

"P…Please." He whimpered, the wolf had to close his eyes his own dick twitching

"No time like the preset." Cures muttered as he grabs Reid's hips and pulled his closer to him, "This will hurt." He smiled as he pushed himself in

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Reid screamed as the wolf moved into him, he pulled out of him and slammed back in over and over again.

Meanwhile Garcia was just coming back into her little compute room with a drink in hand to hear screams on one of her screens turning to look at the screen she almost dropped her coffee on her lap, it takes her a few moment to realised what was happing and who it was happing to, she could see one man on top of another who was pinned down and being fucked in to the bed "Y…OUR HURTING ME." The man on the bed cried out, she gasped as grabbing her phone called Morgan up

"Come on pick up, pick up, PICK UP!" she screamed

"Hey Baby girl wha…"

"FUCK its REID, IS ANY ONE AT THE HOTEL HE GAH, IT'S…IT'S CURES…" She screams down the phone

"Garcia what are you saying?"

"REID IS BEING RAPED BY CURES!" She screams down the phone, as another scream come from the screen she looked up to see Cures lifted his mouth way form Reid's shoulder, blood dripping down his chin, he sigh and kisses Reid on the for head he moves himself of the bed and tilts his head at the screen "Oh fuck he can see me on the screen."

"Garcia is Reid okay."

"ARE YOU FUCKING MAD HE JUST GOT RAPED!"

"Is he alive?" Morgan asked

"I…I don't know." She stammered

"Oh he's alive." Came Cures voice she looks up at the screen stood closer to the screen, licking blood of his lips, "I do hope you enjoyed the show little lady." He said turning off the laptop.

Reid lay on the bed again his head turned to one side his eyes closed, "Umm it seem your friend has ruined the moment pup, but I have to know, but not before I clean you up, can't have you looking like this." Cures turned his head and still saw no movement form the young Doctor, he walked over and looked at him "Ah yes I was a bit too hard." He walked over to the phone and dialled 911.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid open his eyes to the sound of Morgan and Prenttiss talking loudly "Urrrh please can you two can it." Reid moaned, they stopped and looked towards the bed

"Reid?"

"No it the man on the moon, who else would it be…where am I?" the young Doctor open his eyes to see the hospital white room "Crap, it a Hospital isn't it?" he said pulling his hand up to his face,

"Reid do you remember why your here?" Spencer opens his eyes and looked at his two friends

"No." He said pushed himself up and winced as his whole body hurt

"I will go and call the others and a doctor to come in." Prenttiss said, getting up she walks over to Reid and touch his shoulder "It good to see you awake." She smiled; he could see the worry in her eyes, he frowns and she walks out the room, Morgan shifted closer to Reid and touches his shoulder

"What do you mean no Reid?"

"I can't remember why I'm here, did I fall or something." Reid said, Morgan looked shocked

"Reid Cures raped you." Spencer knitted his brow together to form a thoughtful frown

"Cures the man who thought he was a werewolf?" Morgan was just shocked.

"You don't remember that."

"No." An hour later the others turned up to see Reid the Doctor's told them it was possible that his brain was trying to protect him but they had told them that there was something in his blood works that could have also coursed this, but they didn't what this chemical was, Hotch had asked if everybody could leave the room while he talks to the young Doctor.

Spencer was sat there looking at his wrists at the robe burn, when Hotch came back in and took a seat next to his bed, "Reid."

"Hotch I don't remember, I'm sorry I can't." He said

"Reid its okay the Doctor thinks that Cures drugged you, you may remember in your own time." Hotch tells him, Reid frowns even more "Reid."

"Did you find him?"

"No time we got there you were already on your way to the hospital."

"He called for…"

"Yes it seems so… listen Reid you gonna have to stay the week here until they are sure your okay, and then I want you to have the rest of the month off."

"No Hotch I can't I will get bored doing nothing please."

"Reid."

"Well just give me two weeks off please… Hotch." Hotch frowned and looked at the young man his lips pouted

"Alright okay, but you will not be running around alright."

28 days later Reid was getting ready to go home from work still got some bruises and cuts and the bites on his shoulder hurt like hell, and he was sick and tired of people asking him if he was alright…truth be told he felt fine, "Hey pretty boy, do want a lifted home?"

"Ummm no I'm okay."

"You sure."

"Yeah I'm sure, just feeling kind of moody."

"Okay well give a call if you need anything yeah."

"Well do." He left and went for his car and drove the home, he looked up into the sky to see the full moon, he has been feeling twitch, moody and lonely for weeks, he pulled into the parking lot and walked up to his apartment his keys jingled in his hand, he got to his door when, he heard the door across the hall open.

"Hey Doc." He turned around and looked at the dark hair woman, he smiled at her

"Hey Jane."

"Hey this was dropped off for you." She smiled handing him the small box,

"Oh thanks."

"No porbs." She smiled and walks back into her home; he let himself into his apartment and started to unwrap the package and open the box and saw it was a key ring of the full moon on the back it said 'for my pup'

"Shit your here aren't you." Reid said not seeing Cures was right behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit your here aren't you." Reid said not seeing Cures was right behind him, arms warped around Reid's slim Frame and pulled him close to him,

"Your missed me didn't you."

"No." Reid said slamming his palms down in the kitchen counter

"You don't mean that, your my mate my pup I'm never letting you go, I will always … humm what's the word you cops use got your back." He said rolling the words off his tongue

"I do mean it, you had your fun a month ago and you put me into the fucking hospital." This time Spencer spun around and pushed him hard in the chest to other side of kitchen,

"Pup calm down, this is how it is we do this every 28 days on the lunar cycle, I keep you safe from other nastiest and alpha, like that Morgan or the bitter looking man, you call a boss, they can't touch you, I will have no control on what will happen them if they do touch you."

"Are you threaten my friends, I will not let you touch them…he moves forward and started jabbing his chest…hurt them, they are off limits Cures, understand." Reid fumed, Cures smiled at him

"Your right pup they will be left alone, I will do anything for you."

Reid huffed and walked to his front door and open it "You have 5 seconds to get the fuck out." he hissed, the blond wolf just smiled and walked over to Reid and closed the door to moving so that Reid was up against it

"I'm not going anywhere tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Reid frowned and pushed him away again and when for him mobile, "What are you doing?" Cures asked

"I am calling Morgan so he can get you out of my fucking life." The young Doctor hissed, the blonde wolf snatch the phone of his hands and threw away from him, spinning the man on the spot,

"Do you really think that, that is a good idea pup, I can overpower that man, it's the full moon and I am doing my best to keep calm and in control but I can easy can lose it." The wolf said, pushing Reid into the wall, Spencer's hair fell into his face as he looked up at the wolf, amber and brown swirled around each other to show that he could loss his coolness at any point,

"Hurt me go on, rape me again kill me this time, so I don't have to have you popping up very full moon." Spencer cried out , Cures cocked his head to the side

"Is that what you think I am here for?" Reid noticed that his voice quaked a bit as he spoke to him,

"Well yeah."

"No Spencer no, do you not understand pup, I'm here because I choose you as my mate I marked you so no other wolf can touch you, your smell is intoxicating that I have to have more and while the full moon is out you keep me grounded, if I am near you the outside world is safe."

"But I'll get the full brunt of it don't I, you know that I still have cuts, bruises, my arse hurts every fucking day you arse hole, talk about tearing a new one because you did that so damn well." Spencer hit him in the jaw, making Cures turn his head to the side, when he turned back around to face Spencer his eyes were just Amber, a low growl came from Cures's throat as he looked at the young Doctor, blood trickles down his chin and onto his t shirt.

Spencer swallowed thinking he just signed his own death warrant, when Cures slammed his lips into Spencer's lips, splitting the Doctor's own lip as the kissed become hard and almost painful, Reid found that he was kissing back with almost as much forced and found it that this time it was exciting, he knew he will hate himself tomorrow but for all he cares now that Cures could screw him into next full moon, the wolf pulled back and looked down at the bloody mess that was the kiss, he growled once again and ripped the young Doctor's shirt off his think frame and pulled him onto the small wooden table after he threw books and other items to the floor with a clatter as Spencer's hands pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere in the apartment, running his hands up the muscled chest Spencer found it hard not to be turned on as the wolf lowered his head and started nipping and sucking at his neck moving down and started licking at his nipple, "Oh god!" Spencer moaned.

More kissing as more and more clothes ended up on the floor and any where they landed and the less and less clothed they wore the more heated their movement were, soon enough Cures had slid into Spencer, after the growl for lube become Reid's focus point and to make sure that Cures got that message the young Doctor pulled the blonde wolf's hair making his head turn back until Cures was looking at him "What?" was the growl

"Lube." Came the horse words from Reid, Cures just reached across to the kitchen counter and grabbed a glass bottle of olive oil, and poured it over his self and then threw the bottle somewhere,

"Happy?"

"No if that ruins the flo…URRRRRH!" Reid moaned as Cures pushed in.

There movements were fast and hard as Spencer's legs were spread wide and raised up as the wolf pounded into him over and over, until their moans reach fever pitch, that Cures took Reid hard member and started pumping it in time with his thrust, Reid screams as came all over himself and Cures as Cures Came inside.

They lay there in a tangled of limbs breath hard, they were stilled as thinking processing came back into play when Cures pulls out of Spencer, who gave a little whimper "You still a wake?" Cures asked

"J…Just about." The wolf looks at him and lowers the Doctor's legs, "Awo." Reid whimpered as Cures looks at him

"What that better?"

"Hard to say my arse still hurts." The wolf smirks

"Well that shows a job well done." Reid frowned and yawed, resting his head on the wall, "Sleep know don't worry about the mess."

"I got work tomorrow, need to sleep."

"Of course you do." Cures carries Spencer back to his room and put him into the bed after giving him a quick clean and putting PJ bottoms on him and covers him with the bed sheets.

When Reid woke up the next day to the alarm clock going off at 6:30am, he rubbed his eyes and blinked as he winced as he got out of bed; it took him a few moments to remember last night "Oh fuck." Getting out of bed he was shocked to see he was wearing any form of clothing, he limped his way out into the hallways and into his living room and saw everything was cleaned up and put back, it was like the whole thing was a dream, his mobile started going off and he phone it on the kitchen counter next to the moon key ring, seeing Morgan as the caller he picked it up "Hello?"

"Reid are you alright?"

"Umm a little stiff, why what's going on?"

"Cures is in town."


	6. Chapter 6

It seem after Cures left Reid's apartment he had killed two people, he felt angry that Cures lied to him , telling him that he wouldn't need to kill if he had Reid, "The lie basted." He said under his brother

"I think Reid should stay with one of us." Came Morgan's voice that broke Reid out of this thoughts

"What?"

"Good idea." JJ said

"Hey wait don't I get a say?" Reid shouted

"No!" Came the cry from all, Reid huffed

"Look I don't want this fuss alright, and if I am not where he thinks I am he will come to your homes to find me and I don't think he will be nice about the dropping by." Spencer said standing up and leaving the room, he waited some air, no he need some cold fresh air, the full moon still out for another two night and he knew that the damn blonde wolf will be back for him, walking just outside the FBI building, he sighed putting up with the rain that was now pouring down on his head.

A few moments later Morgan popped up by him "Now pretty boy I know that you don't like people fussing over you, but…"

"He was in my apartment last night." Reid whispered,

"Fuck Reid why didn't you tell says something when I called you." Spencer looked down at his feet

"I don't know why."

"What did he want?" Reid was quiet for a moment "Reid?" he felt Morgan's hand on his shoulder, moving his head back and looking up letting the rain hit him on the face,

"The full moon is up, he wants what he wanted last time and then, he will kill anyone who gets in his way."

"Spencer, we will keep you safe, you can count on that."

From across the road Crues watched at the big FBI put his hand on his pup, he felt a growl pass his lips, because he is a werewolf he could hear everything they were saying, "I'm you believe that." Spencer said,

"Of course I do the man; the guy raped you…twice." Cures was now fuming 'that son of a bitch who does he think he is'

"It can't be rape if you enjoy it right?" 'My pup to say the day, then why does he look so sad…oh I killed three people, two he knows about'

"Spencer, just because he fucks you until you give doesn't mean it's not rape, I will keep you safe and so will the others."

"Thanks." The older man warps him arms around the Spencer and pulled him into a hug and let him cry on his chest. The young doctor left later on with the soar face man, flicking out his cigarette Cures growled, he saw a the dark hair man slide his hand down his pup's back and guided him onto his car, following them Cure's found that they were heading way from Reid's apartment and to this other man's.

Spencer looked out of the window down at the street below, the street lamps started to lit up one after each other as the sky turned to dark, a cup of coffee in hand kept him warmish as he watched the world outside, "Okay you can have the bed and I will sleep on the sofa." Hotch said

"Oh come on Hotch think of your back?" Reid smiled weakly

"Are you telling me I'm old?"

"You said it I didn't."


	7. Chapter 7

"Spencer you are a cheeky." Hotch called, Reid suddenly become aware that his boss was right behind him,

"H…Hotch?"

"Spencer?" he said as he felt two arms warp around his mid front, Reid nodded he wanted to see how far this went, the dark hair man used his other hand and to turn Reid's head and kissed his lips, it felt right to Reid so he twisted his whole body around and kissed him back, warping his hands around the man's neck,

"Wait, stop this isn't right, y…your y boss and Cures said he will kill anyone who touches me." Reid's eyes looked up at the man who was holding him

"Shhhh, he doesn't scare me."

"Maybe he should." Hotch gave one of those rare smiles and picked him up and carried him into the master room, dropping him onto the bed "Be gentle." Reid whimpered

"You don't have to ask." Hotch's movements were gentle rocking softly into Reid as they kissed each other, they moved like that until they climax together.

Hour into the night after they mean were fucked out Reid curled up a sleep resting his head on Hotch's chest as the older man warped his arms around him tightly, soon there peaceful slumber was interrupted by Hotch's mobile "Son of a bitch." Reid moaned sitting up, as Hotch grabbed his phone

"Yeah I will be there soon."

"What's up?"

"Someone broke into your apartment and set it on fire." Reid's eyes widen

"W…W…Was anyone hurt?"

"Morgan he got some small burns trying to get your neighbour from across the hall out."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she okay. But I have to go; I want you to stay here okay." Reid nodded, he thought about arguing with Hotch,

"Fine but I'm going to watch some TV." He muttered, Reid pulled picked up pair of PJ bottoms and one of Hotch's Tshirt that was very baggy on him, The dark hair man noticed that something was off,

"Spencer… the man knelt next to him and touch his cheek…I am not tell you stay here because I using what we did to undermined you, I doing it as your boss because you have had a shocking week." Spencer nodded and looked up

"I know, I just don't want to be alone that's all, it's silly isn't it. You better be going."

"It's not silly." He kissed the top of his head and then walked back into his room and got dressed, before he left he saw that Reid had fallen asleep on the sofa, he smiled and placed a blanket over him.

The front door open and in walked a man in a hoody his eyes was a hard amber , his nailed black and elongated and his K9's are long as thick, he stood in front of the sleeping form of Reid, Spencer turned in his sleep and open is eyes to see Cures looking down at him, "Cures." The wolf grabbed Reid by his should rip the shirt he was wearing and digging his nails into his shoulder "ARRRH!"

"I told you what will happen another man touches you." he leans in and sniffs Reid's neck "And by the smell of it you were."

"I'm…I'm sorry, please don't hurt him."

"I promise you I wouldn't hurt him but what of you." he growled , the young Doctor's eyes widen and kicked him, biting his hand until Cures lets go, which he did, getting out of his grip, he ran into Hotch's bed room and locked the door and then pulled the wardrobe across it.

Cures smiled, he liked a good fight 'Will make him submit' he thought as he got up and walked to the door, he tried the door handled, "Pup unlock the door." He said sweetly, Reid looked around the room and found his gun, "Spencer opens the door." Moving to Hotch's window and tried to pull it open but it was stuck, Cures started to break the door down as Reid dived for the phone and hold his gun to the door as he call Hotch,

"HOTCH CURES HE'S …HE'S HERE…"

"Spencer let me in." Came the voice down the phone, Hotch talked to Reid to calm him as the door splintered under the weight of the werewolf,

"Aaron, I'm sorry." The phone was snatched out of Reid's hand by Cures and spat down the phone

"TOUCH MY FUCKING PUP AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" and then he threw the phone across the room knocking over pitchers of the chest of draws.


	8. Chapter 8

Cures started to look more animal like as he grabbed the young doctor my his shirt and pulled him up close to himself and smashed his lips to Reid's making him whimper as he felt his fangs cut along Reid's lips and tongue filling the young man's mouth up, he small man tried to pull way "Yo…ur hurting me." Reid cried, spitting out blood

"Good." The wolf growled as he pushed the boy onto the bed "Let's see if you're Hotch likes what we're about to the bed sheet." He said, he started to pull and rip at the man's clothes making sure he cuts and bruise the already abused skin.

Meanwhile

"Hotch what is it?" JJ asked,

"Cures he's at my apartment with Reid. The fire was a decoy." He said as they head to their cars to get to the young FBI team mate.

Reid screamed as the wolf rough pushed himself into Reid hole, Spencer buried his head into sheets of the bed as he was on his elbows and knees, tears stained his cheeks, as the wolf pounded into him fast increasing his speed, Reid was sure if he lived he wouldn't be sitting down for ever. He hate that whenever Cures is nearby no matter how rough and painful he is with him Reid always becomes hard, the blonde wolf still fuelled by anger lowered his head next to Reid's eye "Want to know why it's never a good idea to upset a wolf on the full moon pup…Spencer shook his head… well your about to find out." he hissed, he started thrust back into Reid, he started crying out, hearing the howling and what sounds like ripping and snapping, Spencer managed to look over his shoulder, to see a horrific sight as Cures's skin splits and his limbs elongate.

Spencer eyes widen as he felt Cures's member also grow "PULL IT OUT PULL IT OUT!" Reid screamed trying to pull way, but only to have Cures tighten his grip on the young doctor's hips digging his claws into his skin creating a flow of blood down his hips as the wolf moved faster than before "CURES STTOOOOOP!" He cries his fingers tearing holes into the bed sheets. Cures know in hid full wolf form wasn't planning on stopping or slowing, the screamed and cries from the man beneath him.

The rest of the FBI time busted into Hotch's apartment, where on hearing the screams they rusted to the bed room the door broken and a large fury beast "What the fu…" Prentiss gasped, another scream from in front of the wolf, Hotch twitched in Reid's scream and

"FBI, LET DOCTOR REID GO!" Cures turned his head and looked right at Hotch and he could swear that the wolf smirked and started to move his hips faster, the boss of the group fired into the wolf and the rest of the team followed. The wolf howled and feel on top of Reid pinning him underneath him, feeling himself start to suffocate, his felt too weak to try to move the bleeding wolf on top of him, he saw black appear in his eye sight and then nothing.

When Reid woke up his eye sight was blurred, his chest hurt to breath as well his whole body hurt, "He's awake." Came Garcia's battle cry …oh god… Reid thought as let his eye adjusted to the hospital again,

"Hey pretty boy how are you?" Morgan

"I have no idea I hurt in places." He said trying to sitting up wincing at the shooting pain going up his back

"Where?" JJ asked

"Everywhere." He smiled weakly "Cures wh…where?"

"Shhh Spencer… Hotch said touching the side of Spencer's face… we got him, its okay."

"And no that note we need to leave." Rossi said

"Why no, we can't…"

"Baby doll come on we need to leave, you haven't got our pretty boy a get well gift."

"Oh god your right." She gasp, grabbing Morgan's arms, he just got to say

"I'm glad you're a…WAKE PENELOPE!" he cried out as she dragged him away, the others said their good bye and left Reid alone with Hotch.

"I think they know something now." Reid said, blinking at the door, Hotch didn't smile as he moved to sit on Reid's bed

"Spencer I'm sorry, I should have stayed with you." The young doctor touched the still face man faces

"Aaron don't please, I... I don't want to think about it."

"Spencer he... was …he did…I don't understand how…"

"I don't know, but can we not talk about it until I have no choice." Hotch nodded and held his hand until the doctor came in.


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch and Morgan wheeled Spencer out of the elevator door and down the long corridor down to the morgue "Guy I really don't want to see this. Please" It been about a couple of day since cures has been shot,

"We just need to cover all bases kid." Morgan said

"I just want to home."

"Your place has been burnt down." Hotch said

"I know that's why I was meaning yours." Reid smiled, Hotch laughed along with Morgan

"You know pretty boy I think you be good for Hotch." Reid looked up and smiled weakly as they came to the room, they stopped and the older man helps the young doctor up as Morgan open the door "I will just be outside okay." He said

"O…Okay." Came the squeak as Spencer was still sore and in pain, making it hard to walk, they walked into the cold room freezing; they both of them have done in their line of work.

"I really don't want to be here." he said again leaning on his lover as they walked in, Aaron had one arm around Reid's waist, there was a large white cloth on the table that covered the wolf form, "Something is not tight A…Aaron please can we leave."

"Spencer we talked about this, okay you have to look at him before you can go home."

"I know I just have a bad feeling." He said as Hotch pulled the what cloth back, Spencer bite his lip looking at the wolf form

"I would have thought he would go back to his human wouldn't you."

"Oh you would have to kill a werewolf with a sliver object."

"You have been watching to many horror films with Garcia." Reid looked at the body of fur, with blood matted in, Spencer watched as he saw something trickle down the wolf's mouth and on to the table that was far too small for the large animal,

"I don't think he's dead." Hotch looked towards where Reid pointed to see the blood dripping off the table,

"I think we should leave." He said pulling his gun out and went to grab Reid's hand.

When he did the wolf shoot up and threw his arms out, his long claw catching across Hotch chest, he was thrown back into a tray that was filled with other person belonging. The big blonde wolf jumped of the table and wet for Hotch, he bite down on the man's side making him scream. Reid fell to the floor when the large arm swiped out knocking him back on his already sore backside making the pain ten times worst, he could hear Morgan trying to get in but the doors got block by tables that was pushed away, looking down Reid see a pen knife and picked up, he need to save Hotch before he was torn apart, jumping on to the back of Cures he stabbed the wolf in the eye area, the wolf screamed, throwing himself around with the thing man on top of him, the pen knife turned out to be sliver, (What luck) the skin on the wolf burnt making Cures screaming in pain and then finely fall to the floor, Reid kept driving the knife in until the man turned back into his human form, by then Morgan came in with hospital police, he saw a wounded Hotch pull the young blood covered doctor off the lifeless naked human body of Cures, pulling the pen knife out of his hands, Hotch held him close to himself. Morgan walked over to them "Hotch man are you alright?"

"I've been better."

"We need to get you to see a doctor, Spencer are you alright." The young doctor nodded before he fainted in his bosses / lovers arms.


	10. Chapter 10

A month later

A month after Reid killed Cures in the morgue he's been staying with Hotch, it seems that boss man didn't think Spencer should be alone, having someone there when he wake up from nightmares help him, to know that he was safe with Hotch . It was the night of the full moon and Hotch was feeling a under the weather "Aaron are you alright?" Reid asked as he got a yogurt out of the fridge,

"Yeah just feeling achy like my bones want to grow." Hotch told him, the thin doctor pulling the spoon out of his mouth as he leans on the counter of the kitchen

"Ummm maybe you're having a growing spurt?"

"Reid I'm 40 odd."

"But you look 30 odd." Reid smiled as he takes another mouth of yogurt,

"Thanks…"

"Maybe Hotch is a werewolf?" Garcia said walked in, Spencer froze at that comment and winced

"Garcia." Hotch warned, she blinked and looked at Reid who put the yogurt way

"Oh god my sorry baby genus." She walked over to him and warped her arms around him, just as Morgan walked in he hear a growl come from Hotch's direction

"Hotch what was that?" the dark hair man looked as shock as the rest of them did at that point

"I…I don't know…Garrh my head." He moaned

"Aar…Hotch go home, maybe you coming down with something." Said Reid walking up to him,

"Yeah maybe your right." He smiled weakly.

As it had been a quiet week at the FBI, so Reid took Hotch home, going inside Hotch went to have a shower to see if it will help with his bones, filling off his clothes as was just about get into the bath when he see the scars "SPENCER!" he cried out, the young doctor ran into the bath room to see his lover and

"What?"

"Scare there gone?"

"What?" Spencer spun him around and looked at his chest all his old scars have gone, looking up to Hotch's eyes his own water "I…I think Cures infected you." he step back and looked terrified

"Spencer."

"Tonight the full moon."

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't want to, can you trust me for that."

"Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

"I should leave find somewhere safe, so if does happen I wouldn't be able to hurt you." Hotch said, Spencer looked up from the sofa and grab his arm, the dark hair man hissed at the touch, it seem all his skin was tender,

"No Aaron you can't." Hotch looked down at him

"Spencer."

"If you go somewhere, you could get yourself out and hurt someone or you."

"Then what do think I should do? The full moon is in two hours." He said, Reid bite his lip

"Stay here with me."

"Spencer, t…that could be a bad idea."

"Not if you make me yours." A low growl broke out Hotch's mouth as he looked at his love, something in his head seem love that idea, to get the smell of Cures out of him once and for all, pushing Spencer into the wall by the door, once hand by the young doctor's head and the other one by his right hip

"Are you sure after what that …wolf did to you."

"I…I'm sure." He said "Any how it might the wolf down, that's what Cures said if he was around the person he was claimed the wolf settles back down…it…might…work?"

Hotch was inches away from Reid's face "I trust you." Reid said, looking at the amber eyes of lover, the older man crashed his lips on to Spencer's and as shocked as Spencer was he kiss back as hard as he could, Hotch's hands knotted into Reid's shirt and vest and pulled it way from his thin body, a whimper came from Reid's mouth as Aaron bite his bottom lip. Picking up the thin man they never broke from their kiss as Reid warped his legs around the new wolf's waist.

Somehow the two moved around the apartment to their bedroom, Hotch's nose twitch at the smell of the …how did I not smell this before… he thought, losing his own shirt to the floor he dropped Reid onto the bed and looked down at him cocking his head to the side looking down at Spencer, "The trouser lose them!" he hissed, Spencer hands were not shaking like the thought they would be pulled the belt of and the popped the buttons on his trouser "Are you teasing me?" Hotch growled,

"I…I might me." Reid said as he wiggled out of them, Aaron licked his lips and bent down pulling him out of them, making Spencer squeak as his trousers, boxers were gone in the a flash, Hotch in the mean time took his remaining clothes off as started kissing Spencer lips again, moving down his chin to his neck and moved back up to Spencer's lips again and kissed him, the young doctor moaned into his boss's mouth as he felt their erection touch, keeping the sane part of his mind Aaron moved over to the bed side table and into the draw and pulled out a bottle and covered his member up and then slowly pushed a finger inside Reid, it's been a month since Cures attacked his Spencer.

Slowly moving his finger in and out of Reid while listing to him whimper and moan his man, Hotch pushed another finger into him, making Spencer hiss as Hotch started to scissor him "Aa…ron please." He moaned pulling his fingers out he knelt over Reid and ran his hand down his face, he pushed himself inside the young doctor "URRRRH Aaron oh gods." Reid cried out, the cry was a strangled mixture of pain and pleasure, Hotch moaned at the feeling he started moving into him slowly but once Spencer hands started digging his nails down his back, making the older man hiss as snap his hips faster into him making Spencer cry out his name.

The both of them could feel themselves grew Hotch leaned down sunk his teeth into Reid's neck over lapping the old scaring of the bite from Cures, arching into Hotch he dug his nails onto his back, crying out Hotch thrust three, four times as he came inside Reid. They lay still for a minute or two, before Hotch started twitched he moved away from Reid and started shaking his head, Spencer sat up wincing at his own pain and watched his lover fall to the floor screaming and crying, a gooey clear fluid came out of the splits of his skin showing damp fur underneath, the sounds of snapping bones and muscle could heard over his screaming. Reid watched in fear tears streaming down his face at the mess going on before him, after 10 minutes the black wolf form of his lover moved his fur dried now, he looked around the room, moving around shakily sniffing at clothes items' and licking at the wooden floor.

Spencer stomach ached and started to feel uncomfortable, he let out a whimper that alerted the wolf to him, moving slowing over to the bed the wolf sniffed Reid, stay still and let the wolf sniff him and lick him in his privet area, and cry broke out of Reid's mouth as felt his stomach felt like it was expanding, he could feel a rumble of something underneath the skin making him cry "ARRRRRRRRRH AARON!" he cried out as the wolf licked and nuzzled the man neck and chest, soon the pain stops and Reid unballs himself and looked down at his stomach, there was a lump no a bump, Spencer puts his hand on the bump and feels something moves, "Fuck!" he cires and then faint.


	12. Chapter 12

Hotch woke up with a head ach, with an everything ach, it took him a while to wake up fully, he was aware that there was a body next to him, a warm breath body that smelt of Spencer made him smile, moving his hand down the thing body of his lover he hand came to the bump where there was a flat stomach, sitting up he looked down at Reid curled up on the bed, his arms around his abdomen that has a small bump "Spencer." The dark hair man said trying to shake him away, "Spencer wake up." The young doctor moaned "Spencer what happen?"

"I don't feel too well, my stomach hurts." He whimpered, the older man looked over Spencer was about to say something when a smell hit him and he leaned in closer and placed his hand on the tender skin, his face still as ever and then he felt something move

"Sp…Spencer you're pregnant, how did this happen ,when did this happen?" opening his eyes Reid moved slightly and sat up wincing and feeling very cold as he is still naked

"How really you need to ask and when last night faster you changed, I started to feel a little ill after but I thought it was because of seeing you change but it wasn't it was this." He touched the bump

"But you look 3 months pregnant." Reid winced at the panic in his lover's voice,

"Well maybe with change last night it did something? Tell you what if that happens for the next two nights I will have this baby soon…ummm why am I not panicking?" he said, Hotch looked back at him and sighed

"You want to keep it?"

"Do you, I know you already got Jack and it is weird to have a pregnant male but not uncommon at the moment. Damn why am I not panicking."

"Umm it's the bite, it will keep you clam as long as your near me." Reid blinked at him

"Where did that info come from?"

"Don't know."

After a while they both got cleaned up and got dressed for work, Reid put on a baggy T shirt while Hotch was tell him he should stay home, while the idea of rest to get over from last night sounded brilliant he would get bored quickly, so they agreed that Reid would come to work and they do need to tell the team and Reid would not go out in the field much. Of course to say Garcia took one look at Reid and screamed the place down…they should have her as air raid…Hotch thought "What is with the scream?" Prentiss asked

"Reid he's… well look at him he had the three month bump." Emily looked at Reid who was blushing wanting to hid behind Hotch's bigger frame,

"Are you joking?"

"Nope our little genius is going to have a little genius with boss man's looks."

"Garcia stop making a fuss, just get everyone in my offices."

Everyone on the team was in Hotch's office looking at the pair; Reid was sat in a chair off the side from the others, " Right okay so we start with you all know about me and Spencer?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Prentiss said the rest nodded

"Okay then…and you all know about Cures attack on me?"

"Of course." Rossi said

"Well first off I'm a werewolf…there was not shock gasps… am ummm well something odd happen beside the werewolf thing Spencer is pregnant…with my kid." Garcia screamed

"I TOLD YOU!" JJ was gob smack, Rossi just nodded and Morgan let out a long

"Haaaaaaa" and then fainted on top of Prentiss, she struggled to stand and fell back with the dead wait, Rossi and Hotch help pick Morgan up and push him onto the sofa in the office

"Not a joke then?" JJ asked

"No it's not." Reid said for the next hour questions were asked about how, when and then the bigger questions what!

Reid sat at his desk and went though the paper work when his phone went off, "Hello this is Doctor Reid?" he sat there listing to the person on the other end of the phone his skin become pale, he stood up and ran to Hotch. He walked right in and closed the door quickly

"Spencer?"

"Hesnotdeadhealive."

"Spencer calm down." The older man got up and walked over to him and cupped his lover panic face

"Cures he's gone, he's alive."

"Spencer he's dead you killed him."

"I j…just got a phone call…"

"Spencer shhh it's okay, I will keep you safe, both of you as long as your here with me your safe."


	13. Chapter 13

It was a two months way from Reid due date and he could no longer work, he a Hotch moved to a new place so they could have more room, "You know you're giving me a royal back ache." Reid said rubbing his bump, "I know I'm not meant to stress out but I am worried about you know who, I've read up on things about werewolves, he could try to hurt you I don't care if he hurts me as long as he leaves you and Aaron alone and well." Unknown to Reid, Hotch was watching from the door of nursery that was slowly being built, "Ummmm I wonder what colour eyes will you have, or will you have wolf eyes, think it be cool to have the wolf eyes."

"I don't think it matter what colour eyes she has, she will look like an angel." Hotch say, Reid looks up off the floor, smiling slightly

"I know." He said but his small smile turns into a frown, Hotch walks over to him and kneels down in front of him, his large hands cupping his face

"It will be okay Spencer, our little blue will be okay and I will protect you." Reid started to cry as he warped his arms around Hotch

"But what is he waiting for, he somewhere waiting, I bet he's waiting for the team to head off somewhere far way where time you get back it be too late." He sobs

"Spencer Shhhh." He whispered rocking back and forth.

Another week come by and Hotch head's off the to work, while the young doctor stayed home looking at some work that will keep his brain work so he wouldn't go stir crazy. The phone rang making Reid up as he picked it up "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Aaron you alright?"

"Yeah just wanted to remind you not to forget to eat something."

"I think I can do that myself."

"I have no doubt, bye love see you tonight."

"Yeah see you later, love you."

"Love you to." Reid put the phone down and smiled, rubbing his belly happily,

"What a happy lovely scene." Reid froze at the voice and turned to face the golden wolf, who smiled back at him, his eye were Spencer stabbed him was healed over "I see that Hotch is it, has been busy. Marking you as his and got you pregnant."

"Leave me alone Cures." Reid's hand moved under the desk where Hotch installed a panic button, his thin fingers pressed the button as he looked at the wolf,

"Leave you alone I can't do that, I mean look at you, I know now you are able to carry my children.

"FUCK THAT FOR A BARRLE OF MONKEYS CURES, I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR CHILD I REPEAT I WILL NOT …WILL NOT HAVE YOUR CHILDREN EVER!" Reid screamed, a pain shot thought him quickly and he recovered as quickly as it came, Cures smiled turned into a frown

"Now why would you say that, don't you love me?"

"No." Came the growled from Reid, as Cures got closer Reid stood up more holding his bump the blonde wolf's hand reach out and touch his face where Spencer slapped hit away, the frown grew into a flat stare the bond between him and his little pup has been broken, he never thought that, that old man could destroy his perfect bond."

"No seems to be a fix word doesn't it, well I guess I have to fix our bond…first of all I will start by getting rid of the brat." He said as he grabbed Reid by his arm.

"NO!" Reid screamed as he was being pulled up the stairs "NO, NO NO LET ME GO!" he pulled Reid into the master bed room and threw him onto the bed

"You're lucky I can't turn during the day." He growled, Reid screamed and kicked him in the crotch making Cures double over as Reid climbs off the bed grabbed his gun from under his pillow he ran off. "Sp…encer that was not nice." Cures hissed at the pain, the young Doctor ran down the stair, wincing as the pressing pain came back but worst then before,

"Fuck no you're kidding me." He whimpered as he felt something wet rushed passed his legs, moving his hands to his thighs he felt the tears burn his eyes as he grabs his keys and phone he headed for the front door, to find he couldn't unlock it

"PUP where are you?" Cures called out, trying to run to the back door he found it locked to, letting out a stressful cry he shot the class and the elbowed it and ran out the best he can,

"Hotch where are you?" he cried as he pressed his mobile to ear.

"Spencer where are you?" came the cried down the phone,

"Curse his here I am out size and the baby is coming!" he cries letting all the tears run down his face, another scream was heard down the phone and gun shots and then nothing the phone went dead, Hotch screamed down the phone but got nothing as he drove faster.


	14. Chapter 14

Garcia came running down the halls full pelt and ran into Morgan and JJ who were sat in the waiting room "WHAT HAPPEN WHERES REID AND HOTCH?" she screamed, Morgan had to grab Garcia and pin her to his chest

"Shhh baby girl out pretty boy is fine they are just taking the baby out know and Hotch has got some cuts and a broken arm but he is fine."

"And that monster?" the blonde frown

"Garcia Cures is in lock up with a broken jaw." Emily said, the blonde pulled away and looked at them

"But my baby is okay." She said

"Yes he is." They sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours, before they saw Hotch coming to the waiting room with a pink blanket,

"Hotch?" Rossi said looking at the man, he had a long cut across his cheek and few more that can be seen his arm was in a plaster case as he held the pink bundle in the other arm,

"Hey guys thought you Might were to see little blue." The was a rush made by the woman who looked at the little girl

"So whats her name?"

"We never thought of one, we're just going to call her Bluebell to blue for short."

"Really Blue?"

"Spencer's idea."

The story turn out to be that when Hotch got there Cures was on top of Reid trying to get his clothes off him, Reid had shot him a few times in the chest but been unable to stop him as he loomed over him, Hotch rushed over to him and pulled him of Reid and the two started fighting, while Reid cried and felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside, hearing a scream and a shot rang out as he looked up to see Hotch limping and his arms was tightly to his side. Cures was now on the floor howling at his busted jaw, Hotch punched him once more to knock him out and then pushed him onto his stomach and somehow got Reid to help him tie him up. Hotch took Spencer to the hospital than and the young Doctor was taking into to have a C section done.

A couple of hours later Reid open his eyes to see the hospital room a washed with followers pink teddy bears and other baby items "Oh god!"

"Hey you're a wake." Looking around he could see Hotch sitting by the side of the bed,

"Wheres Blue?" he asked looking wide eyed, Hotch smiled and moved out they way of the cot and he moved to pick up the baby wiggling and hands the little girl to Reid,

"See little Blue is health and well." He said, Spencer smiled and holds her in his arm, the baby let out a little cry

"Shhh little Blue mummy is here, I'm not going anywhere neither is daddy." Spencer looked up to Hotch and smiled with a teary eyes "We need to talk about the whole naming thing." He choked on a sob, the dark hair man moved his good hand up to Spencer's face and brush his hand lightly over the bruised cheek,

"How about he calls you Papa."

"Heheheh perfect."

"I think you got 10 minutes for Garcia brakes in and becomes mother, sister and aunty."

"God help me."


	15. Chapter 15

Blue grew up to be a clumsy toddler having Reid chestnut hair and hazel eyes…not werewolf amber eyes thank god… Reid thought, Reid spend a far bit of time home as he was healing from his C section, which took some time because really you would think the hospital would keep him a few more days to heal. "Paaaaaaaap!" She cried at top volume "Daaaaaaaady!" the two men walked into the bed room to the crying toddler

"Blue?"

"Yellow eye monster in there." She cried as they put on bed room light

"Damn full moon." Hotch muttered Reid nodded, since when blue was born Hotch has been able to control his shifting but still made him a real grump

"Hey little Blue it's okay it was just a nightmare." Spencer said holding his little girl in his lap, she shook her head

"Nononono, amber eyes monster." She hid her face in his chest

"Come on your sleeping with us tonight."

When they were sure she was a sleep they started talking "Every month."

"I know Spencer." Hotch said looked at him and brushed his cheeks with his thumb over the smooth skin "She will grow out of it and no it's not his eyes."

"How do you know?"

"Because my sweet love I have amber eyes when I get mad remember?" Reid smiled weakly

"Yeah but your eyes are sexy." Hotch laughed quietly and kissed him on the lips.

During the day as Blue she spent time at a reception school and then she spent a lot of the other time up in Garcia room, Reid worked thought his paper work when they got another case he frowns and heads up to the offices, serial killer poisoning on local men and women, before they left Reid went to Garcia "Hey there is my baby boy." She smiled

"Papa I made an eleph…ant." Blue smiled holding up her picture he smiled and knelt down and picked her up

"That is beautiful."

"Uncle Derek say you an eleph…ant." Garcia sniggered and Reid smiled wider

"Did he know he told you I am an elephant well then I will just have to have a word with uncle Morgan then wouldn't I. No little Blue me and daddy have to leave for a few days we will be back okay so please be nice for aunt P okay."

"B…but I don't want you to go." He cried hiding her face in his chest

"Oh baby I have to it's my job; I do it to make sure the world is a better place for you."

"Nawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Garcia said, Blue nodded but still had cried

"You know your going to break my heart if you kept that up. We will call before you go to sleep and when you're up an about before you go to school and I will call after school alright and I will bring something back for you." She smiled then, he kissed her on the forehead just as Aaron walked in, he took her and kissed her on the forehead to

"Be home soon." She said hugging them.

Spencer felt a little teary eyed as he got on to the jet Hotch kept him close as they set off with the group, they talked about the case and what they will do when they get there, they had to make sure that the water mains weren't poison, which the town people guess it was but wasn't because otherwise the whole town would be infected.

When they got to the small town it was late in the afternoon the sun has started to set when they started to look at the case files, after 5 hours they all decides to rest up the reminder of the night and head to their hotel, of course Reid and Hotch got room to their selves while the others worked out who is sharing, once in their rooms Hotch jumped on Spencer pinning the thing man to the bed as he started to nuzzle his neck "Awwwh A…Aaron what are you doing were meant to be sleeping." Reid gasped as he felt his lover's hand moved down his front

"I…I just need you tonight I need you to be closer to me." He breathed as he touched Spencer's face

"Aaron are you okay?"

"I don't know I feel something is wrong, I just need to you closer to feel you close." Reid nodded understanding his feeling he always feels like this when they are somewhere new, a place he doesn't know and the smells also the fact he is away from Blue makes him feel wound up

"Alright my love, take me." He whispered in Hotch's sensitive ear.

A harsh growl left Hotch's lips as he dove for Reid's neck and started sucking on the skin where the scar of his bite still there, Spencer moaned and arched his ach to him "Need you now." Hotch growled against his skin

"I know." Reid whisper closing his eyes as he felt his shirt get pulled open

"No play." Reid could tell that that wolf was close to the surface

"I know love." He said feeling the rest of his clothes whipped off him, he now way laying naked underneath Hotch, his eyes were like liquid flowing from brown to amber as Mr Wolf took over him "We have to be quiet okay we can't have the others here us."

"I don't want to be."

"I know but it will be awkward in the morning when you're thinking clearly." Hotch nuzzled his neck licking and kissing his skin, "I still want you to fuck me." Reid whispered looking at him shyly; another growled could felt though Hotch's whole body as he shredded his clothes and sat above the skinny love,

"Cover your month with your hands." He said as he moved and grabbed the lube from his pocket of his trousers that he dropped on the floor he covered his ach cock, he gives Reid little time to cover his mouth when Hotch pushed in, "UMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He screamed behind hid his hands as Hotch moved rocking his hips faster and faster into Reid body as the young agent muffled his screams and cries with hands, the older man took Spencer cock and started pumping him in time with his thrust until he arched his back and came over his stomach, still feeling Hotch pound into him made him come again and again each time Hotch filled him to the brim.

The next day Reid winced as he walked glaring at Hotch as he walked by his side "Are sure you don't want to take the day off."

"I've been though worst Hotch but a simple fucking until 3am is nothing." He said as they walked into the offices, there were comments about Reid's movement and every one commented about Spencer and he frowned, he told them he was fine a bad back. As Reid worked at the desk when a detective come walking over to the young man

"So they tell me your brainic of the lot here?" he said, Spencer picked up on the tone of his voice

"Yes I am." He said reading though files

"Well how about you put that brain to good use." He smiled putting his hands on the top of the file he was reading, looking up Reid frowned

"I am, I am working on to find the UNSUB who is poison people in your town." He said, the man leaned in closer and smiled moving his hand to his face

"Not my town don't give a rat's arse about the people here at the moment all I care about is your sweet arse and my dick up it." Reid just looked at him

"Get your hands off me and if you want to know I am taken." He growled getting up and walking away only to be followed the slicked black hair man that reminded Reid of a seedy car sales man

"I'm sure you the boy friend or even girl friend wouldn't mind…" he said moving closer to him as Spencer tried to pour himself a coffee, stopping what he was doing sugar in hand "…if I borrow you."

"I think his boyfriend will mind you borrowing him." Came Hotch's growl, they turned around Reid was pale and looked like he was going to sick,

"Aaron." Whimpered as he ran over to dark hair man

"Agent Hotch he…he started."

"Aaron no I didn't I promise, I would never."

"I know love I know, now go out there and back to your desk I will deal with detective Jack." The look on his Reid's face was fear pure fear "I'm not going to kill him, now call and call Blue." Reid walked out the brake room leaving Hotch alone with the man.

"Hey Blue baby how is my angel." He said looking thought the computer as Blue sat in Garcia's lap

"Pap you look sad." She said

"I'm just sad that I'm not home with you angel." He said he looked at him

"Is Daddy okay?"

"Yes Daddy is okay, he is dealing with a very silly cop." She giggled

"When will you be home?"

"Soon baby very soon." He smiles,

"Come on munching got be working now." Garcia said to her "Bye Reid."

"Bye, bye angel." He sat there looking at the blank, when he saw Hotch walk out office his face was still and less than impressed "A…Aaron." He whispered

"Its okay I talked to Rex he is dealing with Jack." Shouts could be heard from Rex's office "Go back to the hotel love." Reid nodded and picked his back up

"Come back with me please I…I don't feel safe." He said

"Alright I will go and talk to Morgan and Rossi and get my bag I will drop you off and stay little." Hotch said seeing his mate tremble, he walked off out the building as Spencer shut his lap top down and got his bag put together, the door slammed open and out walked Jack his face bright red with anger, he took one look at Reid packing his bags and marched over to him

"You, think fucking the boss will save your whore arse, I will not get sent to another dead end hell hole town because of you." Reid back up

"Don't make this worst for yourself." Spencer said

"Worst, I'll tell you what's worst." He shouted making the other cops look around, he jabbed something into Reid's neck a needle

"AARON!" he screamed feeling dizzy as he felt fist hit his face and then everything went blank.

Hotch came running back into the room there were three other cops trying to keep Detective Jack away from the crumpled man on the floor, the older FBI agent can feel the poison in his lovers veins and he bloody knew that Blue could feel, he knelt on the floor to where he was on his side a black and blue bruise is starting to form "Spencer." He called out, Emily and Morgan walked into station and saw Spencer on the floor and Hotch holding his head

"What the fuck happen?" Emily cried, Hotch looked up to her and then turned his head to Jack who was still trying to get out of the other officers grip

"I'll fucking rip you apart." Hotch growled that did not sound human it stopped all movement, there was a whimper and Aaron looked down to see Spencer opening his eyes

"WHAT HE'S MEANT TO BE DEAD HOW THE FUCK IS HE NOT DEAD?" The Detective shouted trying to pull free

"What do you mean?" Morgan spat as he grabbed the man by his shirt, Emily picked up a half broken needle

"Hotch look."

"Morgan get him out of here before I tear him a part." Hotch growled.

When Spencer woke up he was expecting the dreaded hospital but instead he saw his own bed room walls "I've died and this is heaven." He said

"Pap." Came the little voice, sitting up he winced at his own head

"Blue is it you or have I gone crazy?"

"No pap I'm real, you better Daddy said a bad man hurt you." Reid blinked and jumped at his little girl pulling her into a hug she giggled loudly as Spencer pulled her under the covers "Pappa your silly."

"So I've been told." He smiled, he could see she looked pale "Where is Daddy?" he asked

"Wondering who is under the bed covers." Came Hotch's voice, the two under the covers giggled

"Shhhh!"

"I wonder if these two under my covers knows about the wolf who lives here." there was a moment of nothing before someone dived on to the covers and Spencer and Blue screamed out in laughter as they all ended up under the covers Blue laying in between the two, she feel a sleep happily nestled next to her Pap and Daddy.

"How long have I been out?" Spencer asked quietly as he watched Blue sleep

"A day and a night it was that Detective he's been poisoning the people in that town and he poisoned you."

"How am I a live?"

"Our bond mine your and hers." Reid smiled and kissed him on the lips

"I'm glad, ummm shall we put little one to bed and we can share a privet bond."

"God your perfect."

"Take a couple of days off rest for a while, my arse." Reid said as he had to deal with Blue's fever, she lay on the sofa with the TV on her thump in her mouth and her favourite orange and purple blanket over her "Hey baby here let's give some of this." He said as sat her up

"Pap do you love me?" she asked

"Of course I do, why would think I wouldn't?" he asked picking her up and sitting her on his lap

"The baby." She looked down at her foot

"What baby?" Reid asked looked at her brushing her hair out of her face, she looked up at him and then at his stomach

"That one." She pointed to his stomach, he looked down that his flat stomach and he touch his stomach and though

"Blue even if I am having another baby it doesn't mean me or Daddy love you any less, your still my number one angel and another child will not change that, wouldn't like a brother or sister?"

"Yes."

"Right then there is nothing to worry about okay my Blue angle, now take this and I will put on Scooby doo."

"No."

"No?"

"Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy."

"Oh of course."

"I'm Mandy." She said curled up on the sofa

"No you can't be." Spencer smiled putting on the DVD of the cartoon

"Yes I am." She pouts

"Narrrr one my angel you're a smiley little girl two you're not blonde and three your got a nose and correct me if I'm wrong but you don't have a Grim reaper living with you."

"No but I could."

"Urrrh no hahaha you got a fluffy wolf once a month that's enough." He left the room thinking about what Blue said…I couldn't be… later on Hotch come home

"Spencer?"

"In the kitchen." He called out

"How's Blue?" he asked taking a glass from the cupboard a taking a bottle of wine out the fridge

"She okay her fever has gone down and in bed a sleep." He said sitting on the stool looking down at a case file

"Spencer what's the matter?" Reid bite his lip

"W…Well Blue asked me if I love her and I told her I did and asked why she would think that and she said it was because of the baby I asked what baby and she pointed to my stomach." Hotch looked at him and then walked over to him and looked at him

"You don't look pregnant."

"Well done Sherlock." Reid smiled, the dark hair man pulled him up to his feet and then Hotch got on his knees and rested his head on Reid's stomach "Aaron." He winded

"Shhhh." A few minutes later there was a sigh "You're going to hate me."

"I am aren't I pregnant again."


	16. Chapter 16

Because the full moon wasn't so close this time round Spencer had to go the full length, Hotch put Blue to bed telling her that she will be a big sister and that she is still loved, he tucked her into bed and walked to his bed room where he found Spencer sitting here looking blankly at the bed spread "Love?"

"I'm thinking."

"You worried."

"Y…Yes Cures?" Hotch huffed and moved over to the bed and he took his shoes of and climbed onto the bed and pulled Reid into his lap and warped his arms around him and held him tightly

"Cures is locked up and if he comes within three 3 feet of you I will kill him." He said kissing his neck

"Y…You know how bad he is."

"I do but I will protect you even if means turning very one we know just to keep you safe my love." He said

"You wouldn't do that would you?" Reid asked with shock in his face, Aaron smiled and kissed his lips "You have you started do that already Aaron how could you do that to them?" he asked fresh teas in his eyes

"Hey hey look it's okay I asked before I did anything nasty and seeming cures only turned with a scratched I did the same." He said with a smile

"A SCRATCH!" He shouted

"Shhhh." Hotch said trying to keep him quiet so he does not wake Blue up

"A scratch, he almost ripped you to pieces."

"I gave them a scratch on their upper arm, I only broke the skin nothing deeper than that." He whispered as he kissed him on the lips

"Who."

"Sorry?"

"Who did you turn Aaron?" Spencer could see him thinking of the names of those he turned

"Ummm well once Rossi and Morgan said yes the others seemed to fall in."

"So it's just the team?"

"Well no it's hurrrr…"

"Aaron?" Spencer rose to his knees and looked at him.

"The whole of the FBI."

"Just here?"

"No all of the FBI."

"Are you kidding me? Am I the only one who is not turned." He said

"Ah well no there are a few who didn't want to, but your safe he can't hurt you if we are all wolfs." He smiled kissing him again.


End file.
